Innovations in diagnosing and verifying the level of success of treatment of disease have migrated from external imaging processes to internal diagnostic processes. In particular, diagnostic equipment and processes have been developed for diagnosing vasculature blockages and other vasculature disease by means of ultra-miniature sensors placed upon the distal end of a flexible elongate member such as a catheter, or a guide wire used for catheterization procedures. For example, known medical sensing techniques include angiography, intravascular ultrasound (IVUS), forward looking IVUS (FL-IVUS), fractional flow reserve (FFR) determination, a coronary flow reserve (CFR) determination, optical coherence tomography (OCT), transesophageal echocardiography, and image-guided therapy.
For example, intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) imaging is widely used in interventional cardiology as a diagnostic tool for assessing a diseased vessel, such as an artery, within the human body to determine the need for treatment, to guide the intervention, and/or to assess its effectiveness. There are two general types of IVUS devices in use today: rotational and solid-state (also known as synthetic aperture phased array). For a typical rotational IVUS device, a single ultrasound transducer element is located at the tip of a flexible driveshaft that spins inside a plastic sheath inserted into the vessel of interest. In side-looking rotational devices, the transducer element is oriented such that the ultrasound beam propagates generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the device. In forward-looking rotational devices, the transducer element is pitched towards the distal tip so that the ultrasound beam propagates more towards the tip (in some devices, being emitted parallel to the longitudinal centerline). The fluid-filled sheath protects the vessel tissue from the spinning transducer and driveshaft while permitting ultrasound signals to propagate from the transducer into the tissue and back. As the driveshaft rotates, the transducer is periodically excited with a high voltage pulse to emit a short burst of ultrasound. The same transducer then listens for the returning echoes reflected from various tissue structures. The IVUS medical sensing system assembles a two dimensional display of the tissue, vessel, heart structure, etc. from a sequence of pulse/acquisition cycles occurring during a single revolution of the transducer. In order to image a length of a vessel, the transducer element is drawn through the vessel as it spins.
In contrast, solid-state IVUS devices utilize a scanner assembly that includes an array of ultrasound transducers connected to a set of transducer controllers. In side-looking and some forward-looking IVUS devices, the transducers are distributed around the circumference of the device. In other forward-looking IVUS devices, the transducers are a linear array arranged at the distal tip and pitched so that the ultrasound beam propagates closer to parallel with the longitudinal centerline. The transducer controllers select transducer sets for transmitting an ultrasound pulse and for receiving the echo signal. By stepping through a sequence of transmit-receive sets, the solid-state IVUS system can synthesize the effect of a mechanically scanned transducer element but without moving parts. Since there is no rotating mechanical element, the transducer array can be placed in direct contact with the blood and vessel tissue with minimal risk of vessel trauma. Furthermore, because there is no rotating element, the interface is simplified. The solid-state scanner can be wired directly to the medical sensing system with a simple electrical cable and a standard detachable electrical connector. While the transducers of the scanner assembly do not spin, operation is similar to that of a rotational system in that, in order to image a length of a vessel, the scanner assembly is drawn through the vessel while stepping through the transmit-receive sets to produce a series of radial scans.
Rotational and solid-state state IVUS are merely some examples of imaging modalities that sample a narrow region of the environment and assemble a two- or three-dimensional image from the results. Other examples include optical coherence tomography (OCT). One of the key challenges in this type of imaging is inferring information in areas of the environment that are not directly imaged. In the preceding examples where a narrow beam rotates around the axis, the radial data is only coplanar if there is no movement during a rotation. In more common applications where the scanning element is drawn through the vessel during imaging, each radially imaged region will have a different longitudinal orientation. In other words, the scanner assembly images a helical region rather than a set of flat circular regions. If the helical data is simply flattened, a discontinuity or seam may occur between the first and last radial scans of the image. In addition to being visually unappealing, the seam also indicates that the scanning data is being incorrectly displayed. For example, improper flattening may hide the curvature of the vessel. Effects due to improper flattening become more pronounced as the longitudinal motion becomes greater relative to the rotational speed. For example, OCT may have a much higher relative pullback speed than IVUS, resulting in more longitudinal distortion and may experience an even greater benefit from proper correction.
Accordingly, a more accurate technique for reconstructing a planar cross-section from non-planar data would produce a more accurate image that is closer to what a clinician would expect and may thus improve diagnostic accuracy. As an additional benefit, it may reduce or eliminate distortions and discontinuities (e.g., seams). For these reasons and others, the need exists for improved systems and techniques that account for longitudinal motion of a scanning element and for compensating when interpolating data.